Torn Between Two Brothers
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Tea turns to Todd for comfort when she believes that Victor is dead. Who will she choose when she learns that Victor is still alive?


Torn Between Two Brothers

AN: I dedicate this story to Angelsinstead who inspired the wonderful idea.

"Tea, what are you doing here? Is Dani okay?" Todd asked as he opened his front door.

"My daughter isn't okay and it's all your fault," Tea shouted as she pushed past Todd.

"what are you talking about?" Todd asked.

"Victor left and she had to say goodbye to him all over again. Why did you have to come back into our lives? We were happy believing that he was you. We were finally a family, but you took all that away when you came back and shot him," Tea ranted as she slapped his chest over and over again until she fell to the floor in complete exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," Todd said as he sank to the floor by her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Victor was so traumatized by whatever happened to him. He wasn't the same but that didn't matter because I had him back and now I have nothing," Tea sobbed.

"That's not true," Todd said as he kissed her.

Tea kissed him back wanting to feel anything other than the deep despair that she had felt the last two years of her life.

Todd continued to kiss her as he gently laid her on the ground. He wanted to take away all of the pain that he caused her. He could show her that she wasn't alone and that he would never abandon her the way that his brother did.

Todd hiked up her skirt and maneuvered his fingers inside of her lacy panties. He pushed his index finger in and out of her as she cried out for more.

"I need you," she whispered as she unzipped his pants.

"Then you will have me," he said as he pulled her panties off of her and gently combined their bodies.

"Oh god," Tea cried out as she realized that she still loved Todd, even after all of these years.

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted in and out of her until they had reached ecstasy. Afterwards he held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep.

XOXOXO

It had been three weeks since Victor had left and Tea had turned to Todd for some kind of comfort. She had tried to tell herself that he was all wrong for her. Logically she wanted nothing to do with him, he was the reason that she was in so much pain to begin with. If it wasn't for him then she would still be with Victor. Her heart, on the other hand, was still very much tied to Todd's. Emotionally she couldn't walk away from him, she never could. Everyday she told herself that she was through with him and that he was nothing but a mistake, but every night she was screaming out his name as they pleasured one another.

She sat in the bathroom and waited for the timer to ding, she was late and all the symptoms were there, but she refused to believe that she could be pregnant with Todd's child until she had the irrefutable proof in her hands.

The timer went off and Tea picked up the test. "Shit," she swore as she saw the plus sign appearing in the window. What was she going to do now?

XOXOXO

Todd poured himself another Scotch as he waited for Tea to call. He didn't have plans to meet up with her, but he knew that she would call just the same. Every morning she would tell him that they were through and every night she would call him and plead with him to come over and he would and the next they would repeat the same self-destructive cycle all over again.

"Tea," he stated as he picked up his cell phone.

"Todd, I need to see you right away."

"I'll be right there," he whispered as he left.

Todd got in his car and headed to the Palace Hotel.

XOXOXO

Tea was still staring at the pregnancy test as she heard a knock on the door. She threw it in the bathroom trash can and headed to the door.

"We need to talk," Tea stated as she opened the door and let Todd in.

"What's wrong Tea?" Todd asked.

"You're what's wrong. You've completely ruined my life. You're the reason that I lost my husband and my child. I hate you, but I can't stay away from you and because of that I'm pregnant with your child."

XOXOXO

"You're pregnant?" Todd asked as he stared at Tea with bewilderment.

"Yes Todd, that's what happens when two people fuck as much as we do. Why the hell didn't you use protection?" Tea asked as she slapped his arm.

"I recall that you never had a problem with the lack of protection in the past," Todd pointed it out.

"Well, I certainly have a problem with it now. I'm having a baby with a man I despise."

"It's not the end of the world Tea. So what if we're having a baby? We've done it before and Dani turned out just fine, besides I know that you don't despise me like you want to convince me and your self that you do."

"Of course I hate you...you're the reason I lost Victor," Tea shouted.

"You don't hate me when I do this," Todd whispered as he pulled her body against his and kissed her passionately.

Tea tore his shirt open as she let her tongue mingle with his. He was like her drug...she knew that he was bad for her, but she never could get enough of him. "I hate you," she whispered against his kisses as he pulled down her pants and underwear.

"I can tell by how wet you are," Todd stated as he pushed his finger into her.

"Shut up and fuck me," she said as she stepped out of her panties and unzipped his pants.

They slid to the floor as he mounted her. She screamed out his name as he thrusted in and out of her.

They had been so consumed with each other that they hadn't heard the door open. It wasn't until he had slammed the door shut that they realized they were no longer alone.

"Victor?" Tea gasped as she looked into the pain filled eyes of the husband that she had thought was dead.


End file.
